Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a Looney Tunes character portrayed as an anthropomorphic female rabbit. According to Kevin Sandler in Reading the Rabbit: Explorations in Warner Bros. Animation, she was created as "female merchandising counterpart" to Bugs Bunny (a role previously held by Honey Bunny, who only once appeared on screen) and first appeared as his girlfriend in the 1996 cartoon Space Jam. ''Space Jam'' Lola first appeared in the 1996 film Space Jam. She is shown with tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes. Lola is voiced by Kath Soucie in the film. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Toon Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battle the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Although she initially turned down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifted to affection after he saved her from a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself painfully squashed in the process (showing that he was willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cared for her). Acting on these feelings, she kissed him and near the film's end, becomes his girlfriend. Lola's personality is a combination of the Hawksian woman, tomboy and femme fatale archetypes. She is a tough talking, no-nonsense woman (as displayed by her reactions to being called the term "doll," which she finds to be derogatory and highly offensive, who is extremely independent and self reliant. She is highly athletic (easily the best player after Michael Jordan himself). She is also incredibly seductive in her behaviour, quite capable of easily charming men around her (as displayed with the other Looney Tunes in her first appearance in the movie but with none more so than Bugs Bunny himself, her love interest and boyfriend). ''The Looney Tunes Show'' Lola also appears in The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Kristen Wiig. Compared to her "trophy girl" personality in Space Jam, her personality differs greatly in this show, along the lines of the "Manic Pixie Dream Girl" archetype, and is less intelligent and clueless to her surroundings. Her parents also appear along voiced by John O'Hurley and her mother voiced by Grey DeLisle. Although her father is different in design and personality as her father that is seen in "Dating Dos and Don'ts". Lola is Bugs' bubbly, kooky girlfriend, and she rapidly talks a mile a minute, whether anybody else is listening or not. Lola's appearance also changed dramatically as well. In Space Jam, she had a very detailed figure, with blue eyes, and wore sportswear. In The Looney Tunes Show, her design was greatly simplified, including losing the blue iris of her eyes. Other appearances An infant version of her, voiced by Britt McKillip, is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Like her older counterpart, she has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball. She is also much more child like and emotional in her personality. Other appearances include her role as the reporter in the direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. She also appeared as a playable character in the games Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny: Operation Carrot Patch, released in 1998 and Looney Tunes Racing, released in 2000. In the action comedy Loonatics Unleashed, her descendant is Lexi Bunny who seems to be the first in command of the Loonatics team over Ace Bunny (the descendant of Bugs). She seems to have inherited her ancestor's athletic prowess and general witty and no-nonsense attitude along with her seductive charm. Following Space Jam, Lola has regularly appeared in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes comic published by DC Comics. Lola Bunny was also featured in a webtoon on looneytunes.com, entitled "Dating Dos and Don'ts." During this webtoon, in the form of a fifties educational film, Bugs Bunny attempts to take Lola out on a date, but Elmer Fudd and Lola's disapproving dad (voiced by Tom Kenny) hinder him. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Cartoons Category:Living characters Category:Looney Tunes characters